Loud and Clear
by Color Me Berserk
Summary: After the death of team CHLK, Klara abandons her life in Vale to roam the wastes of Vacuo. Tie in to my other fanfiction, RWBY Colors Edition. Basically a western focusing on Klara that takes place between her leaving and coming back to Vale.


**AN: Hello. Colors here. This fanfiction is a tie in to the main one I've been writing. Essentially this will be a sorta pseudo-Western taking place in Vacuo with the main OC from RWBY:CE as the main protagonist. This was actually the first fanfiction i had the idea for, but ended up liking the character as a teacher as well and expanded it.**

 **But without any further ado, lets get on with it.**

* * *

Prologue: Leaving Pains

* * *

Klara pulled her hood up over her head and leaned back in her chair. The flight to Vacuo would take at least three days, and she was looking forward to getting some sleep after a long tedious day.

Too long of a day.

Klara stretched her limbs out as she recalled the guards stopping her over and over again. Klara was, too put it simply. Tiny. The girl might be in her twenties, but to most who didn't know her, would assume the diminutive woman was only a child.

An angry child, with a penchant for cursing, but a child none the less.

Klara brushed her long white hair away from her face and shoved it back inside of her jacket.

Well she wasn't technically wearing the jacket, her arms weren't inside of it, but it hung from her shoulders and was fastened around her neck so it was more of an expensive blanket at this point. It wasn't heavy, made of a sturdy but extremely light cloth that would help with the sun of the Vacuan dessert without burning her to death inside of it.

The rest of her clothing was similarly utilitarian. Loose and breathable but covering every inch of her body but her head to keep the sun out.

 _Bzzzzzt bzzzzzzzt_

Klara tilted her head and looked around. What was that-

"GAH!" She shouted and reached into her shirt trying to find her scroll. All around her the other patrons spared furtive glances at the little girl who woke them up with the loud rattling of chains.

Finally fighting the scroll trying to hide in her clothing she managed to bring it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rat"

Klara started and gripped her scroll tighter, anxious lines appearing on her face.

"Heeeey bird brain... Why are you calling?"

She heard giggling in the background and Qrow said something quietly to someone behind them.

"Hiya Klara!" A high-pitched voice piped up in the background. "You're on speaker by the way." Qrow added.

"Hey Sunny." Klara mumbled rubbing her face self-consciously. Summer Rose was always far too happy.

"Well we're just calling to let you know Raven is pregnant again."

Summer cheered happily in the background.

Klara squeezed the scroll and tried to keep her voice even as tears built up in her eyes.

"Wow that's.. That's something. She kill Tai yet?"

Qrow chuckled. "Nah he's been using little Yang as a human shield. Just holds her up in front of her every time she gets on the warpath."

Klara laughed shakily. She felt the soft drip of tears hitting her legs.

"Th-that's great news.."

She clenched her hand on her shirt.

"Hey Qrow?"

"Yeah tyke-bomb?"

"I.. Uh... I just.. I didn't get a chance to do this before but.. I'm gunna miss you guys.. "

"Huh? Klara what are you talking about?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a shaking breath.

"G-goodbye Qrow.. I love you."

Klara squeezed the scroll tight in an instant, crushing the device and cutting off whatever their response would be. She gathered up the remains and tossed it out the window where it fell down and down until it splashed into the ocean far below.

The small girl flopped back into her chair and wiped the tears from her eyes. She pulled her hood back over her head and settled in for the trip.

Three days to Vacuo.

It couldn't pass fast enough.

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom. Short chapter because it's just the prologue. For future reference, they never particularly go into detail about how Vacuo functions as a hole, so i will pretty much just be making shit up.**

 **So that should be fun.**

 **Not much for me to say. I'm kinda sad my authors notes aren't ungodly large like they used to be. Even though they were mostly full of useless shit hahaha.**


End file.
